Branca de Neve
Branca de Neve/'Mary Margaret' Blanchard é uma personagem de Once Upon a Time. História Certo dia, uma mulher chamada Cora enfeitiça o cavalo de Branca de Neve, que começa a galopar com violência. A garota não consegue parar o animal e grita por socorro. Uma jovem chamada Regina a ouve e, montada em seu próprio cavalo, segue Branca de Neve, conseguindo resgatá-la. Grato pela atitude de Regina, o Rei Leopold a pede em casamento por acreditar que será uma boa madrasta para sua filha. Cora, mãe de Regina, aceita o pedido pela filha. Eventualmente, Branca de Neve vê Regina beijando o cavalariço Daniel e corre para contar ao pai. Regina segue a princesa e explica que o que sente por Daniel é amor verdadeiro, algo que sua mãe jamais aceitaria. Branca de Neve jura segredo sobre o relacionamento de Regina e Daniel. Em uma conversa com a princesa, Cora expressa seu desejo de ver a filha feliz, mas afirma saber que há algo errado. Baseada em sua experiência ao perder Eva, Branca de Neve não quer que Regina perca a mãe. Ela acaba contando a Cora a verdade sobre o cavalariço. Algum tempo depois, Branca de Neve observa Regina experimentando um vestido de noiva. Quando a garota comenta como Cora é compreensiva, Regina desconfia de que a garota tenha feito algo. Branca de Neve admite que revelou que Regina e Daniel tinham um romance. A moça fica chocada e conta à garota que Daniel foi embora. Regina então afirma que está feliz por casar-se com o Rei Leopold e tornar-se madrasta de Branca de Neve, ao que a garota sai da sala, contente por tudo estar bem. No castelo do Rei Leopold, Regina faz um penteado em Branca de Neve. A garota se admira no espelho e nota, na caixinha de joias da futura madrasta, um colar com um anel como pingente. Branca de Neve pergunta onde ela conseguiu aquele colar, e Regina afirma ter sido um presente de Daniel. Anos mais tarde, Branca de Neve conhece o Gênio de Agrabah, novo amigo de seu pai. Na celebração de seu aniversário, o Rei Leopold elogia Branca de Neve como a mais bela do reino, afirmando que a jovem lhe lembra muito a Rainha Eva. Depois da morte repentina de seu pai, Branca de Neve é consolada por Regina. Durante uma caminhada pela floresta, ela conversa com um cavaleiro. Branca de Neve estranha o fato de o homem não lhe prestar as condolências e suspeita de que não seja um verdadeiro emissário real. Supondo que Regina o tenha contratado para livrar-se dela e ficar com o reino só para si, Branca de Neve derruba o cavaleiro e foge. Quando ele a alcança e admite ser um caçador enviado pela Rainha, Branca de Neve já escreveu uma carta-testamento para a madrasta, na qual expressa sua esperança de que sua morte vá pôr fim ao sofrimento de Regina de modo que os súditos sejam governados com justiça. Entregando a carta ao Caçador, Branca de Neve se prepara para a morte, mas o homem se comove com as palavras da princesa e a deixa ir, dando-lhe um apito para que ela o chame caso se encontre em apuros. Algum tempo depois, Branca de Neve chega a um vilarejo. Ouvindo uivos à noite, ela se recolhe a um galinheiro para proteger-se dos animais selvagens. Pela manhã, Branca de Neve rouba alguns ovos, mas é flagrada por Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Ao invés de ficar brava, porém, a jovem mostra-se amigável e oferece à outra abrigo na casa de sua avó. Ocultando sua identidade, Branca de Neve se apresenta como Mary e acompanha Chapeuzinho a um poço aonde ia buscar água. Lá chegando, elas veem um grupo de caçadores, que foi morto por um lobo. Durante uma reunião de moradores para discutir os ataques da fera, Branca de Neve parcialmente esconde o rosto sob um manto para evitar ser reconhecida como fugitiva da Rainha. De volta à casa da Vovó, as duas garotas conversam sobre Pedro, um rapaz por quem Chapeuzinho Vermelho está apaixonada. Uma vez que a Vovó, apreensiva com o lobo, mantém a neta sem poder sair de casa a maior parte do tempo, Chapeuzinho Vermelho pede que a amiga a ajude a matar o lobo, o que representaria sua liberdade. Branca de Neve reluta, mas acaba concordando. As duas seguem rastros do lobo e, para seu horror, descobrem que eles aos poucos se transformam em pegadas humanas que vão em direção à janela de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, o que as faz deduzir que Pedro seja um lobisomem. À noite, Branca de Neve se deita usando a capa de Chapeuzinho Vermelho para enganar a Vovó enquanto a amiga vai à floresta para contar a Pedro o que descobriram. Quando a Vovó descobre o disfarce de Branca de Neve, a fugitiva pede que ela seja compreensiva, pois Chapeuzinho Vermelho e Pedro têm amor verdadeiro. Para estranhamento da jovem, a Vovó afirma que Pedro está em perigo. Saindo às pressas para a floresta, a idosa conta a Branca de Neve que Chapeuzinho Vermelho é o lobo e que, sem a capa encantada, não tem controle sobre a transformação. Elas chegam à clareira tarde demais, quando Pedro já foi morto e esquartejado pela fera. A Vovó dispara uma flecha de prata contra o lobo, e Branca de Neve corre a cobri-lo com a capa. De volta à forma humana, Chapeuzinho Vermelho se dá conta do que fez ao namorado, mas não há tempo para lamentar-se, pois caçadores se aproximam. A Vovó fica para trás para detê-los enquanto as duas garotas fogem. Ainda correndo pela mata com Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Branca de Neve encontra um pôster com sua foto e a legenda “Procurada por crimes contra a Rainha: assassinato, traição e deslealdade”. Perseguida pelos cavaleiros reais, ela e amiga conseguem escapar, mas a capa encantada enrosca na vegetação e ganha um pequeno rasgo. Receando transformar-se em lobo à noite, Chapeuzinho Vermelho decide separar-se da amiga para mantê-la a salvo. Quando Branca de Neve volta para procurar Chapeuzinho Vermelho, encontra um antro subterrâneo onde se reúnem outros lobisomens. Ao entrar, ela é atacada por um dos homens, Quinn, mas Chapeuzinho Vermelho convence a líder da alcateia, Anita, de que Branca de Neve não representa perigo. Ela então conta à amiga que aprendeu a dominar as habilidades de lobo e pretende ficar ali, agora que descobriu que Anita é, na verdade, sua mãe. Branca de Neve acredita que Chapeuzinho Vermelho fosse órfã, mas esta afirma que se tratava de uma mentira da Vovó. a conversa é interrompida quando os cavaleiros da Rainha invadem a caverna e acabam matando Quinn. Furiosa, Anita culpa Branca de Neve pela morte do companheiro e investe contra ela, mas Chapeuzinho Vermelho se transforma em lobo para defender a amiga. No duelo de mãe e filha, Anita acidentalmente é empalada e morre. A seguir, as jovens enterram o corpo de Anita, e Chapeuzinho Vermelho agradece o apoio da amiga, mesmo sabendo quão violenta ela poderia ser enquanto na forma de lobo. Deixando para trás de uma vez por todas a vida de princesa, Branca de Neve se torna uma ladra e continua sendo procurada pela Rainha, acusada inclusive de ter matado o próprio pai. Ela se torna amiga dos habitantes de um vilarejo e, ao saber que os soldados reais descobriram seu paradeiro, foge mais uma vez. Algum tempo depois, ela resgata uma andarilha chamada Wilma, prestes a ser executada pelos homens da Rainha. Ferida, Wilma aparenta ter febre e é levada para um esconderijo na mata, onde Branca de Neve cuida dela e lhe conta a história de uma mulher que salvou uma criança de um cavalo desgovernado, afirmando que sua fé na bondade das pessoas resultou daquele momento. Quando Wilma recobra as forças, elas começam a andar juntas pela floresta. Branca de Neve garante que não guarda rancor da Rainha e que aceitaria voltar a tê-la como madrasta se ela sinceramente deixasse de ser má. Por acaso, as duas chegam a uma aldeia pela qual Branca de Neve já havia passado e se deparam com um amontoado de cadáveres. Diante da crueldade com que aquelas pessoas foram mortas apenas por se mostrarem leais a ela, Branca de Neve retira o que havia dito e diz que não pode haver bem no coração de Regina. Wilma relembra que Regina havia sido bondosa ao salvá-la quando menina, mas Branca de Neve se dá conta de que nunca havia dito quem eram as personagens da história. Ela então reconhece Wilma como a Rainha disfarçada e a ameaça com um arco. A Rainha tenta usar magia, mas não consegue. Regina então corre, e Branca de Neve a deixa ir. Desde então, Regina abandona qualquer desejo de redenção e assume a alcunha de Rainha Má que os súditos lhe atribuem. |-|História original= Branca de Neve passa a sobreviver de furtos, planejando reunir dinheiro suficiente para sair do reino e ter uma vida nova em outro lugar. Preparando uma emboscada, ela derruba uma árvore e bloqueia o caminho de uma carruagem da realeza. Enquanto os soldados tentam remover a árvore da estrada, ela surrupia uma bolsa com joias e foge. Ela é perseguida a cavalo pelo príncipe, que consegue derrubá-la. Surpreso porque o ladrão era uma mulher, ele fica confuso, e Branca de Neve aproveita para acertá-lo com uma pedra. Montando no cavalo do príncipe, ela mais uma vez escapa. Recompondo-se, o homem grita que vai encontrá-la a todo custo. Algum tempo depois, Branca de Neve cai em uma armadilha. Presa na rede, ela vê a vítima de seu mais recente roubo aproximar-se e com ironia chama o homem de Príncipe Encantado. Ele faz menção de apresentar-se, mas ela dispensa saber seu nome. O homem exige de volta o anel pertencente à sua mãe, o qual ele pretende dar à sua noiva. Ele ameaça entregá-la à Rainha se ela não devolver o objeto. Branca de Neve aceita a proposta, contrariada, mas afirma que já vendeu as joias para os trolls e que o príncipe deve ajudá-la a recuperá-las. A caminho, ele toma de Branca de Neve um frasco de pó de fada, que ela estava guardando para usar contra a Rainha, já que a substância transforma qualquer adversário em algo inofensivo. Quando o príncipe pergunta sobre a razão para ser procurada, Branca de Neve afirma ter destruído a felicidade da Rainha. Passando por um riacho, ela pede licença para beber água e consegue mais uma vez fugir, mas acaba cercada por cavaleiros da Rainha. Desarmada, uma vez que o frasco de pó de fada havia ficado com o príncipe, ela quase é morta, mas o Príncipe Encantado aparece e a salva. Em dívida com o homem, Branca de Neve muda de ideia e volta à ponte onde vivem os trolls. Eles tentam barganhar pelo anel, mas os trolls acham suspeito Branca de Neve querer voltar atrás. Revistando o Príncipe Encantado, eles encontram o pôster de “Procurada”. Eles decidem entregá-la à Rainha em troca da recompensa. Uma breve luta se instala, mas Branca de Neve consegue desvencilhar-se. Quando está a certa distância, ela se vira, acreditando que o príncipe está logo atrás, mas vê que os trolls o detiveram. Branca de Neve volta à ponte e salva o Príncipe Encantado, atirando pó de fada contra os trolls, que são transformados em insetos. O casal então se embrenha na floresta, e o príncipe se apresenta como James. Os dois chegam logo a uma bifurcação onde devem separar-se. Branca de Neve devolve o anel de noivado, não sem antes experimentá-lo, por brincadeira, e dizer que não combina com seu estilo. |-|História alternativa= Branca de Neve passa a sobreviver de furtos, planejando reunir dinheiro suficiente para sair do reino e ter uma vida nova em outro lugar. Preparando uma emboscada, ela derruba uma árvore e bloqueia o caminho de uma carruagem da realeza. Ela sobe em uma árvore e fica escondida enquanto o príncipe e alguns soldados examinam a estrada. Subitamente, o barulho de um galho quebrado a assusta, e ela se vira, vendo de relance um homem e uma mulher nos arbustos. Com o movimento brusco, Branca de Neve cai ruidosamente, e o príncipe percebe que a árvore foi cortada de propósito para fazer uma emboscada. Com a oportunidade perdida, Branca de Neve corre para longe dali. Desejando transporte em um navio, ela oferece ouro a um pirata, Barba Negra. Ele pede o dobro da quantia para não a delatar, mas ela não pode bancar a proposta. Depois, um tripulante de outro navio sugere que Branca de Neve fale com seu capitão. Na embarcação, ela conversa com o capitão sem ver seu rosto, oculto no escuro. O desconhecido oferece passagem em seu navio se ela roubar um anel do Príncipe James, que está noivo da filha do Rei Midas. Branca de Neve invade o castelo durante o baile de noivado e obtém o anel, mas é flagrada pelo príncipe. Ela o acerta com um caixinha de joias e se prepara para sair, mas a noiva do Príncipe James a vê e alerta os soldados da Rainha. No afã de evitar os cavaleiros reais, Branca de Neve derruba o anel. Depois que ela foge a cavalo, o príncipe grita que vai encontrá-la a todo custo. Algum tempo mais tarde, Branca de Neve cai em uma armadilha. Presa na rede, ela vê a vítima de seu mais recente roubo aproximar-se e com ironia chama o homem de Príncipe Encantado. O príncipe quer de volta o anel, mas Branca de Neve diz que não está com a joia. Outro homem, o Príncipe Charles, se junta a eles, afirmando que o anel está com sua mulher, a Princesa Leia, que foi capturada pela Rainha. Branca de Neve concorda em ajudá-los a invadir o palácio se o Príncipe Encantado não a entregar à Rainha. A caminho, ela afirma que as acusações presentes em seu pôster de “Procurada” não passam de mentiras da Rainha, que a odeia por ter arruinado sua vida. Quando o Príncipe Encantado apanha um frasco de pó de fada que ela carrega, Branca de Neve explica tratar-se de uma arma que torna um inimigo inofensivo, a qual ela pretende usar contra a Rainha. Enquanto os príncipes vão procurar a Princesa Leia, Branca de Neve confronta a Rainha e atira parte do pó contra ela, mas Regina o neutraliza antes de ser atingida. Branca de Neve insiste que não esperava que contar a Cora sobre Daniel fosse separar Regina de seu amor verdadeiro, mas a Rainha não se importa com as palavras da outra e determina sua execução para aquela noite. Branca de Neve afirma que, mesmo com ela morta, o reino jamais pertencerá a Regina. Antes que a bola de fogo disparada pela Rainha chegue até ela, Branca de Neve usa o resto de pó de fada em si própria e se transforma num inseto. Ela voa até o Príncipe Charles, que se prepara para matá-la, mas é impedido pelo Príncipe Encantado, que percebe que o inseto é Branca de Neve. Com a ajuda da Fada Azul, ela retoma a forma humana e recebe um emocionado abraço da Princesa Leia, ao que ela reage com estranheza, por tratar-se de uma desconhecida. Pela manhã, ela se oferece para encher o cantil do Príncipe Encantado, mas na verdade foge levando o anel. Ele a localiza numa ponte, onde são atacados por trolls. Quando o Príncipe Encantado é cercado, Branca de Neve o salva ameaçando transformar os trolls em insetos, apesar de ela não ter mais pó de fada. As criaturas acreditam no blefe e se retiram. O casal então se embrenha na floresta. Os dois chegam logo a uma bifurcação onde devem separar-se. Branca de Neve devolve o anel de noivado, não sem antes experimentá-lo, por brincadeira, e dizer que não combina com seu estilo. Ainda vivendo como foragida, Branca de Neve é perseguida pelos cavaleiros da Rainha e tenta desviar da rota deles, mas acaba chegando à beira de um penhasco. Para evitar a captura, ela corajosamente salta para a água. Por sorte, quando Branca de Neve começa a afundar, uma sereia chamada Ariel salva sua vida. Ariel conta sua experiência ao apaixonar-se por um jovem príncipe chamado Eric e Branca de Neve decide ajudá-la a ficar com seu amado. Elas planejam encontrá-lo em um baile dedicado a Úrsula, a deusa do mar, que por uma noite apenas concederá às sereias o dom de transformar sua cauda em pernas. No castelo, Branca de Neve empurra uma tímida Ariel na direção do príncipe, e os dois começam a valsar. Ao fim da dança, Ariel se apressa a contar à amiga sobre uma viagem para a qual Eric a convidou. Ela está preocupada, pois sabe que dentro de horas perderá suas pernas humanas. Branca de Neve a aconselha a contar a verdade sobre ser uma sereia, e Ariel sai para pensar melhor. No cais, as duas se reúnem algum tempo depois, e Ariel traz um bracelete mágico dado por Úrsula como promessa de conservar suas pernas para sempre. Ao colocá-lo no pulso de uma confusa Branca de Neve, Ariel observa as pernas da amiga transformarem-se em uma cauda. Embora Ariel acredite que essa seja uma boa chance para Branca de Neve escapar da Rainha, uma vez que sereias podem viajar livremente de um mundo para outro sem necessidade de portais, Branca de Neve acredita que Úrsula não passe de um mito, o que indicaria que Ariel havia sido enganada por alguém de má-fé. A conversa é interrompida pela Rainha Má, e Ariel percebe que foi iludida por uma impostora. Incapaz de fugir, em função da cauda, Branca de Neve tenta remover o bracelete, mas a Rainha Má garante que o usuário não pode tirá-lo. Branca de Neve se resigna e insistentemente manda a amiga ir ao encontro de Eric, assim pelo menos uma dela terá sua felicidade. Ariel pede desculpas e se retira, e Regina começa a estrangular Branca de Neve. De repente, Ariel surge por trás da Rainha Má e a espeta no pescoço com um garfo. No meio da distração, ela remove o bracelete do pulso de Branca de Neve, retomando sua cauda e devolvendo as pernas à outra. Apressadamente, as duas mergulham e fogem nadando. Chegando à costa, Branca de Neve encoraja Ariel a procurar Eric, que deve ainda estar esperando por ela. A sereia assente e se despede da amiga. Desde seu encontro com o Príncipe Encantado, Branca de Neve não consegue parar de pensar nele. Vivendo em uma cabana isolada, ela recebe a visita de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que traz comida em cesto. A amiga confirma que o casamento do Príncipe Encantado e da Princesa Abigail está para realizar-se. Isso leva Branca de Neve a ficar triste e desejar esquecer o príncipe. Chapeuzinho Vermelho conhece alguém que pode ajudá-la, mas só explica após muita insistência da outra. Branca de Neve então procura um feiticeiro chamado Rumplestiltskin, conhecido como o Senhor das Trevas. Com ele, a moça obtém uma poção capaz de apagar o Príncipe Encantado da sua memória. Como pagamento, Rumplestiltskin pega um fio de cabelo de Branca de Neve. Algum tempo depois, quando ela se prepara para beber a poção, um pássaro traz uma carta do Príncipe Encantado, na qual ele declara seus sentimentos por ela e pede que, se recíprocos, ela o encontre no castelo de seu pai para os dois fugirem juntos. Ela entra no castelo, mas é capturada e conduzida às masmorras. Na cela próxima à dela, um anão chamado Zangado conta a malsucedida tentativa de conquistar sua amada, que acabou levando-o à prisão. Pouco depois, outro anão, Sorrateiro, aparece para libertá-lo. Branca de Neve deseja a Zangado sorte no amor. Comovido, ele decide ajudar a outra prisioneira e manda que o amigo a solte também. Branca de Neve sugere que fujam pela saída de trás, mas os anões preferem ir pela frente. Para azar deles, deparam-se com os guardas, que matam Sorrateiro. Quando Zangado está prestes a ser morto também, Branca de Neve reaparece ameaçadoramente empunhando uma tocha e exige que o Rei George liberte o anão, senão ela ateará fogo ao castelo. Em uma conversa particular, o Rei George a coage a procurar seu filho e dizer que não o ama; caso contrário, o príncipe será morto. Com o coração partido, Branca de Neve obedece ao rei. Deixando o Príncipe Encantado desolado, ela sai do castelo em prantos e acaba encontrando-se com Zangado e seus seis irmãos: Mestre, Atchim, Dengoso, Dunga, Soneca e Feliz, que a levam para morar com eles em uma cabana. Eles não sabem, mas são observados pela Rainha Má, que vigia Branca de Neve através do Espelho Mágico. Dali a algum tempo, Branca de Neve tenta beber a poção de esquecimento, mas Zangado afirma que a dor faz parte de quem ela é e promete ajudá-la a superar a má fase. Certo dia, Branca de Neve não suporta a angústia e toma o líquido mágico de Rumplestiltskin. Zangado chega correndo para dar a notícia de que o casamento do Príncipe Encantado foi cancelado, mas Branca de Neve já não tem lembranças do homem que amava. A poção não só apaga os sentimentos de Branca de Neve pelo príncipe, como também a deixa fria e insensível. Incapazes de fazê-la perceber sua mudança de personalidade, seus amigos anões buscam a ajuda de alguém eloquente: o Grilo Falante. Quando o inseto abre os olhos de Branca de Neve para a injustiça de descontar nos amigos suas frustrações, ela decide matar a Rainha, a verdadeira culpada por toda desgraça de sua vida. Ela pega uma picareta e a usa como arma para ameaçar um cavaleiro e descobrir o paradeiro da Rainha. Sabendo que Regina está a caminho do palácio de verão, Branca de Neve se prepara para a missão de vingança, mas é impedida por Zangado, que a leva até Rumplestiltskin em busca de um antídoto para a poção. O Senhor das Trevas afirma que isso é impossível, mas dá a Branca de Neve um arco, conhecido por nunca errar seu alvo, e um mapa, o qual lhe permitirá escolher o local exato de onde disparar contra a Rainha. Encontrando sua amada, o Príncipe Encantado tenta quebrar o efeito da poção da memória com um beijo de amor verdadeiro, em vão. Depois de nocauteá-lo, Branca de Neve se posiciona acima da estrada e atira, mas, antes que a flecha chegue à Rainha, o Príncipe Encantado entra no caminho e é atingido. Ele diz que prefere morrer a ver Branca de Neve tornar-se má, o que comove a moça e a leva a beijá-lo. Tendo sentido de volta o amor por ele, Branca de Neve recupera suas memórias. A reunião feliz é interrompida pela chegada dos homens do Rei George, que capturam o príncipe. Branca de Neve promete resgatá-lo e corre para a cabana. Lá, ela se desculpa com os anões, que se oferecem para ajudá-la a salvar o Príncipe Encantado. Na jornada para resgatar o Príncipe Encantado, Branca de Neve se alia a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, à Vovó, aos anões e a inúmeras fadas para atacar o castelo do Rei George. A invasão é bem-sucedida, mas quando Branca de Neve chega às masmorras se depara com uma imagem do Príncipe Encantado projetada por magia. A imagem muda para mostrar a Rainha Má, que está com o príncipe como prisioneiro em seu palácio. A Rainha então exige que Branca de Neve se encontre com ela no lugar onde tudo começou. Regina acrescenta que ela deve ir só e desarmada. Embora seus amigos não gostem da ideia, Branca de Neve concorda e vai aos estábulos da família de Regina, onde as duas se conheceram há tantos anos. A Rainha lhe mostra um túmulo e finalmente revela o que aconteceu com Daniel depois que Branca de Neve contou a Cora sobre ele. Branca de Neve fica chocada ao saber que o cavalariço não foi embora, e sim foi morto por Cora para que Regina se casasse com o Rei Leopold. Branca de Neve tenta estabelecer uma trégua afirmando que a Rainha também a feriu ao tirar-lhe o pai, mas Regina rejeita a proposta e lhe dá uma maçã enfeitiçada com a Maldição do Sono. Para que a maldição funcione, Branca de Neve deve comer a fruta deliberadamente, o que ela aceita quando a Rainha promete poupar a vida do Príncipe Encantado. Após a primeira mordida, Branca de Neve desfalece. Algum tempo depois, seus amigos a encontram caída. O corpo de Branca de Neve é colocado em um caixão de vidro. Enquanto os anões a velam, o Príncipe Encantado aparece e pede para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, o que acaba quebrando a Maldição do Sono. A seguir, ela aceita o pedido de casamento do príncipe e expressa seu desejo de retomar o reino. Branca de Neve começa seu plano de depor a Rainha fazendo um discurso num vilarejo, encorajando os moradores a lutar contra Regina. Quando a Rainha aparece de surpresa, a multidão se atemoriza, e Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado sacam suas espadas. Sem interesse em um duelo, a Rainha oferece uma contraproposta: já que sua tentativa de livrar-se da princesa com a Maldição do Sono falhou, a Rainha decidiu parar de tentar matar Branca de Neve e dedicar-se, em vez disso, a tomar posse de tudo que lhe é de direito. Ela manda Branca de Neve ajoelhar-se e jurar pelo Rei Leopold que o reino pertence legitimamente a Regina. A princesa pergunta o que acontece se ela se recusar a fazê-lo, ao que a Rainha ameaça matar um a um os súditos leais a Branca de Neve. Branca de Neve avança contra a Rainha, que desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, estabelecendo o pôr do sol como prazo para uma resposta. Embora o Príncipe Encantado encoraje Branca de Neve a lutar pelo trono, ela lamenta a impotência em proteger o povo e diz que não se sente uma boa líder. Seu único desejo e ficar em paz com aqueles que ama e, por isso, ela considera aceitar a oferta de trégua. Mais tarde, o Príncipe Encantado fala sobre um acordo que fez com Rumplestiltskin e pede que ela vá ver uma espada mágica lendária, a qual pode confirmar se ela é capaz de derrotar a Rainha ou não. O casal chega a uma clareira e se depara com a espada cravada em uma pedra. O Príncipe Encantado explica que um encantamento garante que a espada só pode ser removida pelo verdadeiro governante do reino. Branca de Neve decide acreditar nele e facilmente retira e arma da rocha. No dia seguinte, ela se recusa a abdicar, então a Rainha começa a estrangular Zangado. Incentivada pelo Príncipe Encantado, Branca de Neve ganha confiança e ameaça a Rainha com a espada. A Rainha se teletransporta para desviar do golpe, mas a lâmina acaba produzindo-lhe um corte no rosto. Branca de Neve declara sua intenção de lutar para retomar o trono e Regina, com raiva, afirma que as duas se verão no campo de batalha. Algum tempo depois, Branca de Neve chama Rumplestiltskin para saber o preço de seu acordo com o Príncipe Encantado, mas descobre que tal acordo nunca foi feito. Como pagamento pelo tempo perdido com aquela conversa, Rumplestiltskin se apropria de um colar que pertencia à Rainha Eva. Dando-se conta de que tudo não passou de um embuste do Príncipe Encantado, Branca de Neve o confronta, mas ele afirma que criou a farsa apenas para dar-lhe uma oportunidade de acreditar em si mesma como alguém forte e valente. Os dois fazem as pazes com um beijo. }} Curiosidades Aparições *101 Pilot *102 The Thing You Love Most *103 Snow Falls *104 The Price of Gold *105 That Still Small Voice *106 The Shepherd *107 The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter *108 Desperate Souls *109 True North *110 7:15 A.M. *111 Fruit of the Poisonous Tree *112 Skin Deep *113 What Happened to Frederick *114 Dreamy *115 Red-Handed *116 Heart of Darkness *117 Hat Trick *118 The Stabele Boy *119 The Return *120 The Stranger *121 An Apple Red as Blood *122 A Land Without Magic *Especial Once Upon a Time: Magic is Coming *201 Broken *202 We Are Both *203 Lady of the Lake *204 The Crocodile (Mencionada) (Aparece em fotografia) *205 The Doctor *206 Tallahassee *207 Child of the Moon *208 Into the Deep *209 Queen of Hearts *210 The Cricket Game *211 The Outsider *212 In the Name of the Brother *213 Tiny *214 Manhattan *215 The Queen Is Dead *216 The Miller's Daughter *217 Welcome to Storybrooke *218 Selfless, Brave and True *Especial Once Upon a Time: The Price of Magic *219 Lacey *''Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale'' *220 The Evil Queen *221 Second Star to the Right *222 And Straight On' Til Morning *''Shadow of the Queen'' *Especial Once Upon a Time: Journey to Neverland *301 The Heart of the Truest Believer *302 Lost Girl *303 Quite a Common Fairy *304 Nasty Habits *305 Good Form *306 Ariel *307 Dark Hollow *308 Think Lovely Thoughts *309 Save Henry *310 The New Neverland *311 Going Home *Especial Once Upon a Time: Wicked is Coming *312 New York City Serenade *313 Witch Hunt *314 The Tower *315 Quiet Minds *316 It's Not Easy Being Green *317 The Jolly Roger *318 Bleeding Through *319 A Curious Thing *320 Kansas *321 Snow Drifts *322 There's No Place Like Home *Especial Once Upon a Time: Storybrooke Has Fozen Over *401 A Tale of Two Sisters *402 White Out *403 Rocky Road *404 The Apprentice Referências Categoria:Personagens